15 August 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-08-15 ; Comments *The penultimate show in Peel's two-week series 'The Fall In August.' *Start of show: "Hello, revellers. Tonight we're three-quarters of the way through the Fall In August, although the referee hasn't started looking at his watch yet. Tonight's session comes from September 29th 1985, and you'll hear that shortly, but first, the band you love to hate." Sessions *Fall, #9 (rpt). Recorded 1985-09-29. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle). Tracklisting *(8.30 p.m. news bulletin) *Wedding Present: 'Once More (7")' (Reception) :(JP: 'I've just discovered a letter from David Gedge in my copy of it, and what does it say? It says, "Dear John, hope you're all right. Just popped in with this, our new record, hope you like it. Best wishes, see you soon, David." I'm like a father to these people and of course, everybody using the Wedding Present as something to snipe at, everyone from the NME to Grim Humor.') *Admiral Tibet: 'Leave People Business (12")' (Techniques) :(JP: 'For those of you puzzled by all this, we're thrashing around roughly in the area of autumn 1985.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Time Flies By (When You're The Driver of A Train) (LP-Back In The D.H.S.S)' (Probe Plus) *Stetsasonic: 'Just Say Stet (12")' (Tommy Boy Music) :(JP: 'After 18 months, I stopped saying "stet" because people were laughing at me behind my back.') *Jesus & Mary Chain: 'Some Candy Talking (Compilation 7"-NME's Big Four)' (New Musical Express) *Turbines: 'Wah-Hey (LP-Last Dance Before Highway)' (Big Time) *Miracle Legion: 'The Backyard (12")' (Making Waves) *Pablo Lubadika Porthos: 'Nai Mituni (12")' (Afro Rhythmes) :(JP: 'A member of the technical team that brings you these programmes, in living FM of course, liked that, so we can't have that sort of thing.') *Christ On Parade: 'Thoughts Of War (LP-Sounds Of Nature)' (Pusmort) *Fall: 'LA' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Man Whose Head Expanded' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'What You Need' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Faust Banana' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Be honest with me: do you ever have a night when you don't dream about the Fall?') *Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde: 'He's The Band (LP-The Chasmpagne Of Rap)' (Profile) *Minor Threat: 'Straight Edge (LP-Minor Threat)' (Dischord) *King Everald: 'Automatic (7")' (Waterhouse) :(JP: 'There's nothing like reggae for gobbling people up really, is there? People come along, make two or three excellent records, and then disappear without a trace.') *Sheriff Jack: 'We're Gonna Be In Love (12"-Let's Be Nonchalant)' (Midnight Music) :(JP: 'Back when dear Edward VII was on the throne, I chose the bands for an ICA Rock Week. Everybody hated it except me.') *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'Stealing In The Name Of The Lord (LP-Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Last Rites For The God Of Love)' (In Tape) *Chicago Bears Shufflin' Crew: 'The Super Bowl Shuffle (Vocal Mix) (12")' (Red Bear) *Big Black: 'Passing Complexion (LP-Atomizer)' (Homestead) :(JP: 'Do wish the silly sod would get a new band together and come back over here and frighten us. I always regret the fact that I was too knackered to drive up to Leeds for their last gig.') The "silly sod" being Steve Albini, who would later oblige JP by forming first Rapeman, then Shellac. *Float Up CP: 'Chemically Wet (LP-Kill Me in The Morning)' (Rough Trade) *Happy Mondays: 'Delightful (12"-Forty Five EP)' (Factory) *(10.00 news bulletin and start of Nicky Campbell show) File ;Name *Peel Show 1990-08-15 ;Length *01:35:54 ;Other *Many thanks to original taper and uploader. ;Available *Mooo Server (steve / 1990) ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online